CPUCS Tournament Wiki
Welcome to the CPUCS Tournament Wiki! The CPU Championship Series, or CPUCS for short, is a series of tournaments of Level 9 CPUs in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate for Nintendo Switch. Founded and hosted by YouTuber Alpharad, the tournament's exciting characters, charismatic announcers, and we, the dedicated fandom for this series, have created a deep and complex lore to be discovered. Popular pages Vincent Main.png|Vincent|link=Vincent|linktext=The main hero of Vincent Saga - Vincent. ToyConvict Profile.png|ToyConvict|link=ToyConvict|linktext=Vincent's school bully and antagonist of Season 2 - ToyConvict Kirby Smash Bros. Model.png|Skillshare Kirby|link=Skillshare Kirby|linktext=One of the finest and popular CPUCS fighters - Skillshare Kirby! alpharadlogo.jpeg|Alpharad|link=Alpharad|linktext=The Creator of CPUCS, The One Above All (except Commissioner). Pages to Check Out * Top 25 Fighters * Thug Finals * Vincent * ToyConvict * Dark Vincent * Major Duncan * Naomi Winters * Champions * Notable Fights * Timeline * The Vincent Saga History of the Tournaments Vincent Saga Season 1 * SUBSCRIBE TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * PLEASE SUBSCRIBE PLEASE................................... :* * please sub to me and alax please....?????? * VINCENT'S REVENGE * THE SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX Season 2 * BRACKET NAME * INCIN'S BIG WIN * PLANTATIONAL * PRISON BREAK * SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX 2 Season 3 * NO FUN ALLOWED * WORLDS COLLIDE * TRAINING CAMP * THE BEACH EPISODE * ENDGAME Season 4 Onward Season 4 * TIMESKIP * MAJOR IS HERE * PIZZA TIME * TOP TEXT * HEIR TO THE THRONE * "I NEED A HERO" from the film, Shrek 2 * ; the way home * MAJOR'S PRE-MAJOR INVITATIONAL * THE TOSTINO'S INVITATIONAL Filler Episodes * THE NON-CANON SUMMIT * ALPHA VS KIDD: The Amiibo Invitational .]] . ]] MAJOR'S PRE-MAJOR Thumbnail.jpg|Major's Pre-Major Invitational|link=MAJOR'S PRE-MAJOR INVITATIONAL|linktext=Major hosts his own tournament, featuring newcomers Banjo & Kazooie and Sans. DARK VINCE AWAKENS Thumbnail.png|Dark Vince Awakens|link=NO FUN ALLOWED|linktext=Vincent and his friends are threatened by a new menace from another timeline, the doppelganger Dark Vince. ROSALINA'S REVENGE Thumbnail.png|Rosalina's Revenge|link=HEIR TO THE THRONE|linktext=Rosalina returns, expecting to dominate another tournament- but not if up-and-comer Naomi has something to say about it! MAN VS MACHINE 2nd Thumbnail.png|Man vs. Machine|link=TOP TEXT|linktext=Robin takes off in brackets, but the mysterious Commissioner of the CPUCS makes himself known when she triumphs. PIZZA TIME Thumbnail.png|Pizza Time|link=PIZZA TIME|linktext=After fighting his way to victory, Ike receives a visit from beyond the grave. THE WAY HOME ; Thumbnail.png|The Way Home|link=; the way home|linktext=King Dede does his fallen cousin proud, but when an old foe returns, a commentator makes the ultimate sacrifice. BENEATH THE MASK Thumbnail.png|Under the Mask|link=MAJOR IS HERE|linktext=Bowser delves into the depths of his opponents' minds, using tactical knowledge rarely seen in the CPU Tournaments. The Return of Ultimate Level 9 CPU Tournaments Thumbnail.png|Timeskip|link=TIMESKIP|linktext=Rosalina takes another tournament, as expected. Why wouldn't she? What could go wrong? THE BEACH EPISODE Thumbnail.png|The Beach Episode|link=THE BEACH EPISODE|linktext=When the bus breaks down on the way to the Dark Realm, the Light Realm heroes take a relaxing break. BACK TO THE BASICS Thumbnail.png|Back to Basics|link=TRAINING CAMP|linktext=Blue Incineroar begins to shine as he competes to join Vincent in defense of the Light Realm. PUNISHED CONVICT Thumbnail.png|Punished Convict|link=WORLDS COLLIDE|linktext=When Dark Vince begins his assault on the Light Realm, an unlikely ally appears to defend the timeline. The Casual Ultimate Level 9 CPU Invitational Thumbnail.png|The Casual Invitational|link=SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX 2|linktext=The best of the CPUCS come together to vie for the title of Season 2 champion The ILLEGAL Ultimate Level 9 CPU Tournament Thumbnail.png|Prison Break|link=PRISON BREAK|linktext=ToyConvict is under pressure- win the tournament, or be sent back behind bars for good. Piranha Plant's Ultimate Level 9 CPU Tournament Thumbnail.png|Plantational|link=PLANTATIONAL|linktext=Cloud dominates the tournament, but a potted plant shows up to knock some sense into him. A CASUAL Ultimate Level 9 CPU Tournament Thumbnail.png|Enter Convict|link=BRACKET NAME|linktext=A rival from Vincent's past, ToyConvict, appears to challenge him, bringing Vincent his hardest fight yet. Ultimate Level 9 CPU Invitational Thumbnail.png|The Invitational|link=THE SUBSCRIBE GRAND PRIX|linktext=The fighters of the CPU Tournaments go head-to-head in a battle to see who truly is the champion. The ULTIMATE Ultimate Level 9 CPU Tournament Thumbnail.png|Vincent's Revenge|link=VINCENT'S REVENGE|linktext=Vincent, no longer content with being Thug Finals champion, comes to prove himself on the battlefield in brackets. ANOTHER Ultimate Level 9 CPU Tournament Thumbnail.png|Rise of Incineroar|link=PLEASE SUBSCRIBE PLEASE................................... :*|linktext=After a weak first tournament, Incineroar emerges in force on a warpath, ready to defeat anyone in his way. Category:Browse